


Last wish

by MoveOnDarkness (AlexaAckerman)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emptiness, Longing, Lost Love, M/M, Poetry, References to Depression, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/MoveOnDarkness
Summary: It's one of those days when Levi can't stop thinking about Erwin and he just feels totally empty inside...





	Last wish

**Author's Note:**

> From Levi's pov ~

**Last wish**

I stopped counting the days since you left me.

What kind of value does time has when I can not spend it by your side?

I feel no sadness.  
I feel no desperation.

It is the emptiness,  
the absolute emptiness and silence  
that surrounds me.

It is a dark place. Where my thoughts linger.  
Every second of these thoughts  
are dedicated to you.

There are so many questions that will forever go unanswered. So many words that will remain unspoken.

And yet, sometimes I have the hope that you are still listening to me.

Because, do you know that I want nothing more than having another last wish? So that I can hold you again in my arms to tell you ...

... how much I love you.


End file.
